starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Co-op Missions
Co-op Missions'2015-10-30, Legacy of the Void: Co-op Missions. ''Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-10-30, formerly known as '''Allied Commanders, is a two player2015-04-23, BLIZZARD ENTERTAINMENT AT GAMESCOM 2015. Gamestura, accessed on 2015-05-26 gameplay mode featured in Legacy of the Void. The mode was created to provide a more accessible multiplayer mode for StarCraft II, as the developers believe that the standard multiplayer has a reputation for being inaccessible and time consuming. It is intended for players mainly interested in singleplayer, but provides a more open-ended and social experience than a standard campaign.2015-06-22, Blizzard will wrap up 17 years of storytelling in StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. GamesBeat, accessed on 2015-06-24 More maps and commanders will be added to the mode post-launch. The mode is distinct from the Arcade.2015-05-12, With friends like these.... Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-05-13 Overview In Co-op Missions, players take on the role of various commanders from the ''StarCraft'' universe, each of them possessing unique abilities and upgrades and bestows special bonuses on their armies. Players are able to battle through a series of special scenarios together, leveling up their commanders’ capabilities as they progress.2014-11-07, StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Warps into BlizzCon 2014. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-11-11 New abilities and units are unlocked as one progresses through the mode, along with gaining experience.2014-11-07, StarCraft II Legacy of the Void Campaign Overview. YouTube, accessed on 2014-11-12 Which missions are played can be chosen or randomly determined for bonus experience, and the computer opponent will utilize different strategies in each mission. Each race is available for each mission.2015-10-30, Legacy of the Void Features: Co-op Missions. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-11-01 Difficulty can be adjusted in the mode,2015-08-08, Starcraft II: Legacy of the Void - Allied Commanders Mode - GamesCom 2015. YouTube, accessed on 2015-08-13 and a matchmaking system is utilized. Each commander gains experience independently. Upon completion of a mission, a commander will gain experience—the harder the difficulty setting, the greater the level of experience gained. As each commander levels, they will unlock additional units to call forth into battle as well as upgrades to existing abilities or traits. The mode features its own achievements that give players portrait rewards. Karax was released for free December 15th, 2015, but future commanders will require a purchase. 2015-12-15. Karax now Available in Legacy of the Void Co-op Missions!. StarCraft II Main Site. Accessed 2015-12-15. List of Commanders Terran *Jim Raynor *Rory Swann Zerg *Sarah Kerrigan *Zagara Protoss *Artanis *Vorazun *Karax Future or Datamined Commanders *Matt Horner (beta data only)Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void beta. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). March 31, 2015 *Alexei Stukov (beta data only) List of Missions *Void Thrashing *Void Launch *Oblivion Express *Rifts to Korhal *Temple of the Past *Lock & Load Notes The mode was originally called "Allied Commanders." It was changed to "Co-op Missions" in order "to better communicate the design intent."2015-11-01, StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Co-op Missions Preview. YouTube, accessed on 2015-01-11 References Videos StarCraft II Legacy of the Void - Allied Commanders Preview StarCraft II Legacy of the Void - Co-op Missions Preview Category:Gameplay